Un Saiyajin se une a Marvel
by Fipe2
Summary: Tras un experimento fallido. Goku es enviado a otro universo, el cual llega a una ciudad protegida por heroes. El se unirá a ellos con el fin de protegerla de los malos. Averigua qué aventuras tendrá Goku en este nuevo universo.


**Hola a todos, y bueno hoy vengo con una historia de Crossover DBZ(o Súper) y Marvel, no he visto muchos Fanfics en Español sobre ambas cosas, y se me ocurrió hacer este Fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **NA: Los sucesos empiezan después de los acontecimientos de Black Goku(aunque no sabemos qué va a pasar en esa saga o después de esa Saga) y por cierto, no soy tan conocedor de los Cómics, así puede que la cague 1 o 100 veces en este Fic sobre lo de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de DB sino de Akira Toriyama, ni tampoco de los personajes de Marvel**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1-Ciudad de Nueva York...?**

 **Ciudad de Nueva York, Universo Marvel**

 **Sede OsCorp**

"Octavius! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tienes que tardar en eso!?-Norman Osborn. Después de varios intentos fallidos de adquirir los poderes del Hombre Araña, la cabeza ambiciosa de Oscorp Company decidió que si él no puede conseguir los poderes de este universo, el conseguirá uno nuevo, el del Hombre Añana de un universo paralelo.

"Señor por favor! necesito unos días más y esta máquina estará lista para abrir un vórtice al otro mundo." dijo el Dr. Octopus, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer en el lado bueno de Norm. an. No importa lo mucho que lo intentó, ponerse de pie sobre las expectativas de aquel hombre, que todavía lo tratadba como una bolsa de basura, como un prisionero. La vida siempre ha sido muy dura para él, y el Dr. Octopus esperaba que no iba a empeorar.

"Ya le había dado todo lo que necesitaba, Doc. Ya han pasado tres meses desde que está trabajando en esto. ¡No más excusas!" Dijo Norman mientras que le quitó el control remoto, y el DR. Octopus le advirtió, pero este ignorando las protestas del doctor.

"Pero, señor, aún está incompleta"

"¿Incompleta?, ¡pues para mí no lo está!

Tan pronto como él apretó el botón del control, un vórtice se abrió delante de él.

"Ya he tenido bastante de Spiderman, Stark y SHIELD! ¡Una vez que robe los poderes de Spiderman, todo este mundo será mío! ¡Voy a ser gobernador de este mundo!" Dijo Norman mientras se reia como un loco. Se frotó las manos con mientras observaba el vórtice.

Tanto la sonrisa y la risa se desvaneció del rostro de Norman como el vórtice desapareció tan pronto como fue creada.

"Señor, usted no puede ir a través de él! Este vórtice es inestable, se necesita más potencia! No tenemos la energía necesaria." Le informó Octopus.

"Entonces suministra la energía en ella! Utilice el reactor de energía que le robaste en Industrias Stark ¡imbécil!" Norman apretó los dientes con rabia. El éxito fue sólo mero paso para el. Sin embargo, debido a la advertencia continuó con lo que está haciendo. Estaba era más que tan cerca de lo que había querido! Nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

Octopus hizo lo que se le ordenó hacer. En unos pocos minutos, la máquina se equipó con el reactor de energía. Él sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien, pero todavía no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la mente de su Norman. No era más que un simple títere de Norman. Oh! Lo mucho que odiaba a este hombre! De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Octavio nomle importa si su invento explotara en la cara de Norman.

"El suministro de energía en 5...4...3...2...1 Sistemas funcionando correctamente. Condiciones normales". dijo el Dr. Octopus mientras activaba la máquina que ahora estaba funcionado adecuadamente. "El vórtice es ahora estable. Ahora es seguro entrar.

Con una inclinación determinada, Norman empezó a caminar hacia el vórtice. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar a través del vórtice, toda la habitación empezó a temblar violentamente, chispas de erupción desde el vórtice. Por instinto, Norman se apartó del vórtice, luego señaló a Octopus acusadoramente.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando ahora!?" Norman gritó de rabia y frustración.

"El sistema está sobrecargado ... el reactor alimenta demasiada energía! El portal es inestable, y se caera a pedazos!" replicó el Dr. Octopus, que actualmente estaba tratando todo lo posible para estabilizar el vórtice pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. "Señor, tenemos que salir de aquí! Toda esta zona va a explotar en pocos segundos!"

* * *

 **4 Horas antes**

 **Universo Dragón Ball**

Ahora nos encontramos con nuestro Saiyajin favorito entrenando solo como si espere en los cerca de las montañas, él hubiera hido a entrenar con Vegeta, pero este con su simple tono gruñón que no quería entrenar con el, así que el tuvo que entrar solo por ahora, tenía que volverse más fuerte como siempre lo hacía, ahora usaba su un método de entrenamiento como el que que siempre usa en sus entrenamientos.

"Achooo! Eso no es bueno. Creo que tengo un resfriado." Penso Goku mientras se limpiaba la nariz llena de mocos, para luego continuar con su entrenamiento. Luego Goku comenzó a dar puñetazos y patadas a un enemigo invisible a velocidades de increíble. hizo esto durante 4 horas y al pasar de eso, se detuvo.

"Uf! Eso es fue bueno. Creo que este entrenamiento está funcionando mejor de lo que imaginaba." dijo Goku jadeando ligeramente.

Después de tomar un breve descanso, Goku volvió a su entrenamiento. Tomando una posturalucha, Goku junto sus manos y las movió alrededor de su cintura y concentrando su energía, y preparándose para su ataque.

"KA...ME... HA...ME...HAAAAA!" Goku gritó mientras lanza su Kamehameha hacia al cielo. El ataque atravesó el aire a una velocidad intensa, luego Goku cambió la dirección del Kamehameha para hacer algo y luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia Goku.

"Esta vez voy a detenerlo." Penso Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Goku estaba a punto de prepararse para bloquear su propio ataque, pero un gran vórtice se abrió detrás de él. Y comenzó arrastrarlo, Goku comenzó a volar para escapar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de escapar de la atracción gravitatoria del vórtice, fue golpeó directamente en el pecho por su propio Kamehameha, haciendo que el vórtice lo sumergiera dentro. Desapareció tan rápido el vórtice como aparecio.

* * *

 **Universo Marvel**

 **headquaters OsCorp**

Cuando el vórtice abrió Goku aterrizó en suelo con su trasero en una habitación llena de armas y de tecnología avanzada. Algo parecido a la Corporación Cápsula pero diferente, luego volteo su cabeza y vio a dos hombres corriendo de la habitación. Uno de ellos fue el uso de traje negro y corbata, mientras que el otro viste con un traje con cuatro brazos robóticos gigantes.

"Hey, esperen!" Goku estaba a punto de llamar a ellos pero fue interumpido cuando toda la habitación explotó. Fue enviado a volar fuera del edificio, la explosión fue bastante rápido para poder evadirlo, cuando fue enviado a volar, choco contra muchos edificios de la ciudad y luego cayó hacia suelo rodeado de personas que observaron todo.

Un gran cráter se formó en donde Goku aterrizó, asustando a los ciudadanos de Nueva York.

"¡Ay!" Goku gimio en un poco de dolor mientras caminaba fuera del cráter sin ningún rasguño o lesión.

Al mirar alrededor de él se encontró en una ciudad desconocida, con grandes rascacielos. Su atención se dirigió hacia una gran pantalla de televisión conectada a la parte delantera de un edificio enorme. En la pantalla una noticia-reportero que estaba insultando a un hombre en traje de spandex rojo y azul.

"Hombre! ¡Qué mal día! No sólo he estado chocando una y otra vez, pero ahora estoy atorado en el lugar del que no sé nada!" Goku trató de concentrarse para encontrar el Ki de sus amigos. "Maldita sea! Esto por lo general no sucede. No puedo sentir el Ki de los demás."

Después de cuatro o cinco intentos fallidos de buscar el Ki de los demás, Goku decidió caminar por la ciudad, cansado de lo que pasó hoy. La ciudad, aunque desconocida, era más hermosa que cualquier otra que jamás había visto en su vida y durante la noche, los edificios resplandecen con sus luces de neón intermitentes que estaban dando un aspecto extraordinario. Goku se sorprendió al ver que no había coches que voladores en esta ciudad, a diferencia de las que había visto, que estaba lleno de ellos.

Preguntando a las demás personas, Goku llegó a conocer la ciudad fue llamada la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero ninguno de ellos ha oído hablar sobre de la Corporación Cápsula, que se imaginó fue la empresa más famosa por la invención de las cápsulas. De hecho, nadie ha oído hablar de las cápsulas! Muchas personas estaban mirando a Goku y le dieron miradas extrañas debido a su estilo único de cabello y el cuerpo exageradamente muscular.

Mientras caminaba, Goku vio a un grupo de chicas mirándolo con timidez y susurrando entre sí. Ellos se rieron cuando se detuvo para mirar a el por un momento. Una de las chicas se acerco a él y le dio un pedazo de papel con guiño seductor antes de irse alegremente con sus amigas, Goku abrió el papel, vio algunos números garabateados en él, junto con las letras "XOXO". Sin saber qué hacer con él, decidió mantenerlo con él para que pudiera pedirle ayuda alguien para entender esto.

De repente Goku escuchó un ruido, un ruido que era de su propio estómago, estába gruñendo, lo cual significaba:Tengo Hambre "Hombre! No he comido nada durante aproximadamente un día y medio, y ahora estoy muy hambriento", se quejó antes de mirar alrededor para encontrar algo de comer. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Saiyajin cuando vio un enorme árbol de manzanas que estaba en el centro del parque, se había acercado al árbol en sólo cuestión de segundos, las manzanas en el árbol se redujo de decenas de ellos. Goku no mostraba piedad de los pobres árboles y los frutos.

"Señor, le tengo que pedir que pare ahora mismo." Una voz desde debajo del árbol. Goku se detuvo miró hacia abajo desde la rama, dándose cuenta de un hombre en un uniforme azul, era un policía.

Pero ya que al Saijayin le importaba un comino quien le hablaba continuó a comiendo las manzanas, ganándose un gruñido del policía.

"Señor, esto es propiedad pública. No se puede comer todas las manzanas. Si sigue esto, tendrá problemas." Le advirtió el policía.

"Oficial 0108B. Tenemos un problema importante aquí en en la venida Avenue. Algunos hombres están robando el banco de la ciudad y han mantenido los civiles secuestrados. Los hombres están armados con armas pesadas, y sospechamos que tienen una bomba con ellos. Necesitamos ayuda en este momento. ¿Me Copias?' Hablo un hombre en el transmisor del policía.

"Entendido. Estaré haya en unos minutos."dijo el policía para luego volver a mirar al Saiyajin.

"Parece que hoy es su día de suerte, amigo. Dejaré.. eh? ¿A donde se fue?" el policía preguntó en voz alta mientras Goku no estaba a la vista.

A pesar de que tomaría unos segundos por la escapada de Goku para llegar a la orilla, pero había escuchado lo que le habían dicho al policía, así tuvo que seguirlo al lugar en donde era el robo. Luego que Goku siguio al policía, vio que todo el edificio estaba siendo rodeado por un gran número de policías y coches.

"Señor, no están autorizados a entrar ahí. Este lugar es peligroso", advirtió uno de los militares cuando vio que Goku se estaba acercando al banco. Sin prestar atención a la advertencia, Goku rozó a los guardias uniformados y se dirigió hacia el edificio, los policías tratan de hacer frente y lo detiene. Pero todo intento de su fuerza resultó ser inútil contra Goku, antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear estaba de pie en la entrada del banco.

Goku entró al banco, vio a dos hombres enmascarados que arrojaban grandes grandes cantidades de dinero en bolsas enormes, mientras que los otros tres tenían sus armas señalando al grupo de civiles y los banqueros que estaban acobardados en una esquina.

"Hola! Soy Goku. He oído que ustedes habían mantenido a gente inocente como rehenes aquí. Así que estoy aquí para solicitar que dejen de hacer eso antes de que alguien salga lastimado. ¿puede hacer eso?" Preguntó Goku inocentemente.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo diablos le hizo para entrar aquí!? ¿¡No se suponía que tenían que dispararle a cualquiera que intente entrar!?" -gritó uno de los ladres a sus compañeros. Volteo enfurecido y apuntó con su arma a Goku.

"¡Eh, tú! no se quién es usted, pero usted cometió un gran error al venir aquí!" amenazo el ladron.

"Ah, pero pensé que ya les dije mi nombre. Lo haré nuevo. Hola Soy Goku" se presentó de nuevo Goku con su famosa sonrisa.

"¡Cierra la boca bastardo!" -gritó el matón mientras le dispara con una ametralladora al Saiyajin. Los ojos de los ladrones se abrieron en shock mientras como las balas simplemente le rebotan en el cuerpo de Goku sin causarle daño.

"Jeje.. Hace cosquillas! Mira chicos, me hubiera gustado jugar con ustedes, pero están poniendo en peligro a personas inocentes. solo váyanse y les prometo que no les haré daño" Goku les dijo con calma, pero con un toque de sinceridad en su voz.

"Como diablos quieres que nos entreguemos!" dijo otro cómplice, mientras se preparaba para disparar un lanzador cohetes para volar al Saiyajin en pedazos. Pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una membrana fibrosa pegajosa, inmovilizándolo por completo.

"Sus mamás no les enseño que los niños no deben jugar con armas peligrosas." llegó una nueva voz desde las volteo su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, vio a un hombre enmascarado colgado en el techo, que lleva un traje de spandex rojo y azul con un tatuaje de araña en el centro del pecho. El hombre se parecía a la que estaba siendo insultado por el reportero que vio en la pantalla ayer. Era El Hombre Araña.

Luego El Hombre Araña atrapó a los demás ladrones con sus telarañas inmovilizándolos por completo sin que ellos hicieran nada. Solo quedaba uno, este tenia un lanza cohetes.

"¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡AHORA VAS A PAGAR POR ESO!"gritó el ultimo ladron mientras señaló a Goku y luego se prepara para disparar el lanza cohetes.

"¿Porque yo?"preguntó Goku confundido apuntándose a sí mismo.

¿¡MUERE BASTARDO!"gritó el ladron para luego disparar el lanza cohetes que iba dirigido hacia Goku.

"¡Este atento!"Spiderman le advirtió en un estado de shock al ver que Goku iba ser volado en pedazos y era muy tarde para salvarlo... O al menos eso pensó.

El cohete estaba a punto de impactar en Goku, apenas unas pocas pulgadas de distancia sobre el, logró agarrar el cohete con su mano derecha sin dificultad laguna y lo aplasto y lo lanzó hacia afuera para que luego explotara.

"¿¡Q-qué!? ¡E-eres un monstruo!"él ladron retorcido y grito del miedo mes tras trataba de escapar del edificio, peor antes que corriera más allá, Goku aparecio enfrente del ladron rápidamente, le dio un golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente.

"Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo"se disculpo Goku recogiendo el cuerpo del último ladron y dejandolo con lo de sus otros socios. Luego cuando se volteo, Goku estába confundido por la mirada de sorpresa y shock en el Hombre Araña.

"Wow! Increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"preguntó el Hombre Araña saliendo de su estado de shock y muy asombrado de lo que hizo Goku.

"Bueno.. Solo le golpeé en el punto de presión del cuello para dejarlo inconsciente"respondió Goku explicando a su manera.

"Ah... Bueno ¿quién eres? ¿Eres un nuevo heroe que trabaja para SHIELD?"preguntó El Hombre Araña.

"SHIELD? Nunca he oído hablar sobre el, por cierto. Hola soy Goku" se presentó Goku con una sonrisa. "¿y quién eres tú?."

"¿Usted no sabe quién soy yo?"preguntó El Hombre Araña muy sorprendido por la pregunta de Goku. Él era uno de los superhéroes más famosos de la ciudad de Nueva York, era muy raro que nadie llegara a conocerlo y este tipo no es la excepción, lo cual sospechaba que no era de este mundo.

"Yo soy el inigualable Hombre Araña, uno de los cuantos heroes de esta ciudad. ¿De dónde eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí" preguntó El Hombre Araña por curiosidad. El Saiyajin se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente.

"Bueno... Jajaja.. La verdad es que no soy de este mundo. Yo estaba entrenado cuando un agujero me atrapo y me envió a este lugar. Y no sé cómo regresar"explicó Goku riéndose ligeramente mientras se frota la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Hmm... Debe tratarse de un vórtice dimensional. Bueno Goku algun día de estos ya sabras alguna forma de regresar de donde viniste"le dijo Spiderman dándole un poco de animos. pero de repente.

Llegan al edificio un montón de soldados y le apuntan a Goku con sus armas, luego detras de ellos sale un hombre de piel oscura con un parche en el ojo quien levanta un poco la pena para que los soldados dejaran de apuntarle al Saiyajin y miro a Goku con algo de interés.

"Asi que tú eres el sujeto que estuvimos buscando ayer? ¿Verdad? Soy Nick Fury."

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Este fue el final del capítulo, puede que tenga uno que otro error por si acaso, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
